Lawrence Ironhawk
Lawrence Ironhawk is a character of LawIronhawk in TLOPO. He's currently in the 9th Brethren Court as the Pirate Lord of the Gulf of Mexico and Binder of the Seven Seas. Biography Early Life Lawrence Chilton was born to Henry and Mary Chilton on the island of Port Royal in the British West Indies. His father was a laborer that would usually perform maintenance on Fort Charles, the fort of Port Royal. His mother would mind the family home, a run-down apartment in the town area of Port Royal. Lawrence would usually bide his time exploring the island of Port Royal. He would make circuits around it, going from his house to the docks and back. This was a calm and peaceful time for Lawrence. However, this would come to change. Life in Tortuga One day, when Lawrence was 13 years of age, Henry Chilton was dismissed by the Navy. He was unable to pay his taxes to the Crown. This problem could only be solved be solved by moving to an island where taxes wouldn't have to be payed. An island filled with outlaws, bandits and pirates. Tortuga. The only way to get there was to sneak aboard a merchant ship, steal a dingy, and row to Tortuga. The Chiltons snuck aboard the freighter mere seconds before it left port. After passing Devil's Anvil, they stole a dingy and rowed five miles to Tortuga. Once at shore, they took up residence in a beaten up shack. Henry would try to take as much honest work as he could, but he eventually had to resort to theft and plundering in order to sustain his family. Finally, after four years of this, Lawrence realized he had to intervene. Leaving Tortuga At the age of 17, Lawrence saw that his parents were growing older and more feeble. He realized that they would die soon whether it be from hunger or thirst if he didn't ease their burden. Lawrence decided that he had to leave in order to help them sustain themselves. He left around 2,000 gold coins, which he had earned over the course of his time on Tortuga, and went to the Tortuga Scrapyard. There he found an old, rotting War Frigate. It was a wreck and Lawrence decided to fix it. It took months, but Lawrence, with the help of a few associates, was able to rebuild the War Frigate to be able to sail somewhat well. He grabbed a few men and sailed out into the sea. Life at Sea Over the next decade, Lawrence would plunder and pillage to his heart's content. Lawrence was the proud captain of his ship, the Iron Hawk. He appropriated this name, calling himself Lawrence Ironhawk. He eventually returned to Tortuga to learn of his parents' fate. His father had passed four years earlier and his mother, two. He returned to sea, realizing there was nothing left for him on land. He would continue on to become a Pirate Lord of the 9th Brethren Court under the current Pirate King, Richard Cannonwalker. Interesting Facts * Lawrence is 39 years old, born in 1710. * Lawrence was born in Port Royal. * Lawrence has been left with multiple fortunes from anonymous donors, possessing around 10 million gold. * Lawrence is a Pirate Lord in the 9th Brethren Court. * Lawrence's real last name is Chilton. * Lawrence is of British decent. * Lawrence's middle name is Alexander. Weapons Lawrence currently wields a Lost Sword of El Patron. He also possesses a Rusty Cutlass in which has has no use for. Lawrence also possesses a cache of pistols, muskets, and other firearms in the Rum Cellar on Rumrunner's Isle. This does not include items such as grenades or other explosives which he has muliple safehouses for on various islands. __FORCETOC__ Category:POTCO Emulator Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Lord Category:POTCO